


A Warmth In Their Hearts

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [12]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, Rassolnik is a really good soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: I wrote some fluff because I literally can't these two are so cute and fluffy aaaaDouble drabble 'cause why not
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	A Warmth In Their Hearts

He took the baked vegetables out of the oven and placed them carefully on a towel, checking them over to make sure they were evenly cooked. He nodded at his work, satisfied, and turned back to the potatoes that he’d been mashing.

Heinz felt a little tug on his apron and looked down at Perry the Platypus. Aww~ he looked so _cute_ when he woke up from his nap, belly rumbling at the smell of Heinz’s delicious cooking.

“How’s my favorite nemesis?” Heinz asked with a soft smile, picking Perry up and cradling him with one arm while spreading the butter onto the potatoes with the other.

Perry chirred contentedly and gave Heinz a small hug before looking down at the nearly complete meal.

He chuckled and carried Perry over to the dinner table, setting him down on a chair. “It’s not done yet, I gotta let it cool and finish the rassolnik. You can set up the plates and silverware, if you like.” Heinz turned back to the soup that had been sitting on the stove, humming contentedly, tapping his fingers on the rim of the pot to the beat of “Gitchee Gitchee Goo”. 

Perry smiled at his husband.


End file.
